Demonic Angels
by SIR R.E.A.V.E.R
Summary: One more. One more soul and he would become an arch demon. A general in the army of Satan. But he cant seem to finish this one. Will this cause Sasuke to dig up a forgotten past or will he just go on as he is? Full of unexpected twists. Tepmry SasuSaku.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Demon Angel**

**Chap. 1**

"Alright class, I'll see you tomorrow and don't forget you have an essay due the day you get back from break." The class streamed out of the room as a certain pink haired teacher graded a few assignments.

"This is Sakura Haruno", stated a deep, rumbling voice. The source of this voice was a towering shadowy figure with blazing red eyes. This figure was actually demon. He's not any demon though. He's the one, the head of them all. He's the prince of demons, Lucifer. He was speaking to a shorter demon that also had red eyes. They were both looking into a mirror like object in which they saw Sakura. "She is a teacher at Tokyo Christian High school. She is going to visit her husband in the U.S. in three days. She hasn't seen him in weeks." Sakura began to gather her belongings and leave the room. Lucifer spoke again, "She's probably going home to pack." He turned to the other shadow. "You must not let her go to see him."

"Relax", declared the shorter one, "I've dealt with plenty of enough so called _Christians_ to know what I'm doing. She shouldn't be a problem."

Lucifer was starting to get irritated. "She's not like other Christians. Her will is a lot stronger and she continues to pray no matter what. We can't fail to destroy her, for she could become one of the heavenly ascender's greatest weapons." He began to stroke his chin with his clawed fingers. "Then again, you have done a great deal for The Legion. So how about this, if you can see to this last character, I will promote to arch demon." To the shorter demon this was too easy.

"You got it", affirmed the smaller demon as he spread his wings and began to rise. Before he could go any further, Lucifer grabbed him bye the ankle.

"Don't be too cocky. Remember, if you fail", Lucifer said with a frown, "the consequences will be horrific." The little one sensed Lucifer's tension. But he wasn't worried. Besides, Sasuke hadn't failed yet. Why should this be any different? Little did he know, this last mission would change the rest of his life. Well, after life actually.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chap. 2**

Sasuke continued to rise until he emerged on a crowded city side walk. Though, he didn't look like Sasuke anymore. Well that is to say, he didn't look like a shadow. No, he looked actually human. A very good looking human most girls would say. He had black, chicken like hair and almost black eyes. He was also well built. He looked around to see exactly where he was. He was surrounded by people and demons disguised as people. Demons can see through other demons' disguises. He heard a few 'hellos' and 'what's up's. He'd gotten use to it by now though. He was, after all, one of the most famous demons in The Legion. He began to walk when he realized he was down the street from T.C.H. He decided he would wait here when, out of no where, a demon disguised as a woman with long blonde hair and bright blue eyes appeared. Of all demons, she was the last one he wanted to see.

"Hey there Sasuke", said Ino in a would be seductive voice. "Gonna snag another one for The Legion?" God be damned, she'd just started talking, and he was already annoyed.

"Hey Ino", he said in a monotone. "You my messenger, _again_?" the messenger was the one who'd report back to Lucifer about another demon's mission. Somehow, Ino always made sure she was Sasuke's. It was really starting to piss him off. What happened next scared the hell out of Sasuke, and it's not easy to do that. She smiled. That could not be a good thing.

"Not only that", she said, "I'm in on the mission too." After hearing these words, Sasuke began to twitch.

"W-what?" he asked.

Ino prattled on. "Yeah", she said excitedly. "I'm basically supposed to befriend and betray Sakura. So that means we'll be seeing a whole lot more of each other. Oh, we should hang out sometime. That is, when you're, I mean, _were_ not trying to complete the mission. That would be fun, wouldn't it? You could get me chocolate, flowers, clothes, and ooh jewelry and…" Sasuke began to look around for something, no, anything that would make her leave. He looked down the street and noticed what he thought was Sakura's pink hair. Yep, that was definitely her. _Shit, a blind man could spot her a mile away _he thought. Now all he had to do was get rid of Ino.

"Yeah, Ino, that sounds great, but I gotta go, so I'll talk to you later. Now, beat it!" She looked as if he'd just slapped her when she saw Sakura. She smiled and winked, then in the blink of an eye, she was gone. Sasuke shuddered. Now, if he could just get next to Sakura. He just hoped that Ino's smile didn't bring him bad luck. Sakura was only a few feet away. _Just calm yourself and walk up to her _he thought. He was about to tap her shoulder when all of a sudden, a pair of huge golden wings appeared. They were attached to a large body dressed in white robes. And, damn it, that face was all too familiar. It was Michael, the arch angel. He was giving off a bright light that was killing Sasuke. _I got to get out of here_, he thought. Not that Sasuke couldn't fight, but there was a time for being strong and time for being stupid and now was a time for neither. Sasuke dove into the nearest alley and jumped back underground.

But instead of seeing the underground most people expect to see, Sasuke arrived in a Hellish-looking area. This was probably because that's what it was, Hell. The trees were black, jagged and bare. The sky was a mixture of crimson and grey. And he was back to looking like a shadow. He turned to face a vast black gate. It creakily opened at his touch. He then walked for about a minute when he came upon an even vaster and blacker mansion. He knocked a couple of times when a slot in the door opened and a pair of red eyes stared back into his. Sasuke raised his left hand to reveal a red trident poking through a jagged S. The door opened almost instantly. He entered a smoky, gruesome room full of other demons, though they were a lot smaller than that was probably because certain demons were only allowed on certain levels of the mansion. That meant these demons were the little weak newbies. He had to go up a few floors to get where he wanted. He walked towards the stairs, in front of which a demon was that was the same size as he was. He let Sasuke by without hesitation. Sasuke was now in a room that looked just like the last one, but it was filled with demons that were his size. He was greeted with hellos and other good wishes. He simply nodded back and continued towards the stairs. This time a demon larger than he was standing there.

And instead of letting him by, he stopped him and asked viciously, _"Igh na fo tugh nayoph?!"_ This was Hellish for "What do you want?!"

"_Aushnog imbatu Lucifere no Lorde!" _"I need to see Lord Lucifer!" Sasuke snapped back. He didn't mean to, but he was pissed about nearly being killed. The larger demon began to glare at the sudden sharp reply.

"For what?!" he asked. Sasuke pulled out a piece of rolled up black paper. He unrolled it to show the demon the red writing it was filled with. The demon snatched it and skimmed a few lines. He then sighed angrily and said, "Come on!" He led Sasuke up to the next floor where they were stopped by an even larger demon. The first one handed him the paper Sasuke gave him and Sasuke was led once again upstairs while the first demon resumed his post downstairs. And this wet on for a few more levels until Sasuke reached a floor not filled with demons, but doors. And at the end of the hallway, was the largest door in the mansion. Sasuke knocked a couple of times when a slot slid back to reveal more red eyes. Sasuke this time showed his left hand and the paper that had gotten him upstairs. The door was opened to expose the largest and grandest room in the mansion. There were giant, dark paintings everywhere and a substantially large four poster bed. And lying in this bed was the prince of demons him self, Lucifer.

"Ahh, Sasuke. What brings you here?" he asked in an almost jolly tone. This didn't calm Sasuke one bit.

"What brings me here is the fact that I was almost destroyed by one of the Heavenly ascended! Listen, if you want me dead, just have me executed. Don't try to have me killed by making me fight an arch angel!" he yelled. Lucifer stood suddenly. His towering figure belittled Sasuke's. Sasuke trembled with fear. He knew he'd just made a grave mistake in yelling.

"You'd best remember who you're TALKING TO!" he thundered. Sasuke bowed quickly and deeply. And he'd have to stay this way until asked to stand if he wanted to live. Lord Lucifer had no problem with getting rid of minor demons. "That's better", Lucifer sniggered. "Now, I can understand you being angry but know I did not plan this. Why would I want you dead when you've done more than demons higher than you have? Now stand and calmly tell me what happened." Sasuke stood and repeated what had happened after Ino had left. After hearing this, Lucifer began to stroke his chin. This was a major dilemma that was going to cut back on the time they had. He would have to figure out something. He would also have to talk to El Ohim about this. He did not want to lose another possible general. He began to ponder on how to prevent this. He was apparently, though, taking too long for Sasuke.

"Lord Lucifer?" Sasuke interrupted, trying not to sound impatient.

"Yes?" with surprising calmness that irked Sasuke. Could he not see how urgent this was?!

"Well what am I gonna do now?!" he questioned, putting a little edge in his voice. "With Michael following her around, I won't be able to get within five feet of her, much less get her in a bed!" he yelled.

This was true. With Michael around, Sasuke would either be burned by the light he gave off or get sliced by his sword if he managed to get that close. And though this was true, Sasuke made a quick and deep bow, thinking he'd just made another mistake in yelling.

"Sasuke stand up." Lucifer ordered, supposedly not noticing the fact that Sasuke had just screamed at him as if he were a demon of lower rank. "Listen Sasuke, you let me handle the situation. You just sit back and wait 'til I give you the all clear. Understood?"

Sasuke slowly stood and answered, "Yes Lord Lucifer."

At that moment Lucifer thought of something. "In fact, why don't you have a rest here?" he invited, motioning to the four poster bed. Sasuke was now scared shitless. And what scared him was not the fact that his master was allowing him to stay in his bed, but the fact that it was more of a request than an order. _Well, better not disobey the master's wishes_ he thought as he went to lie down. Lucifer smiled with satisfaction.

"Now you just rest for a bit and then go have some fun. Maybe even get some of the other demons to come with." Lucifer then began to leave the room but stopped to whisper something to the slightly smaller demon standing at the door. The moment he closed the door behind him, he busted into a maniacal laughter.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahaha haha ha! Try and take this one now, El Roi!" teased Satan as he called out God by one of his many names. He then exited the mansion and soared from Hell. And in the dark of night no one saw the prince of demons disappear into the clouds.

Sasuke, at the time, lay in his master's bed trembling. He wondered what had made Lucifer so happy. And what had he whispered to the demon standing at the door, staring at him. _Well I shouldn't complain, _he thought. And he shouldn't considering under normal circumstances that any demon would've been killed the moment Lucifer stood up.

Meanwhile, Sakura was just getting home. She dropped her things at the door of her small apartment. She decided that she'd better start packing. She made her way towards the little room her and her husband shared.

The first thing anyone would see if they walked into their room would be a queen sized bed. Sitting a few feet in front of the bed was a large dresser with a TV. in the upper cabinet and drawers filled with clothes towards the bottom. Then, to one side of the room was a window with a full view of the street. To the other side was a closet. Sakura walked over the closet and slid the door back. She took out two black luggage bags and began to snatch clothes, fold them and put the in the bag. She decided that she needed to eat something after a few minutes and went to the kitchen. She looked into the pantry and pulled out the ingredients for some stew. She then put on a pot of boiling water and began to walk around the family room. She decided to try and go over her day. _Well, the kids were really restless today_, she thought. But then again, why wouldn't they be. They were about to go on break for a week. Sakura had to admit she was a little restless herself. She was getting to see her husband after three weeks. _I wonder what he's been doing for so long besides work. _This questioned had plagued her since he'd left. He wasn't a Christian and didn't exactly have the same values as she did. But even _he _wouldn't cheat on her. _Please, he's a man. What do you think he's doing?_

She convinced herself that she shouldn't think like that. She'd seen what thoughts like that did to marriages. She tried to remember the rest of the day. There was that commotion in the ally she'd heard on her way back. She decided it was probably just some drunk. _You'd think some one like that would not want to draw attention to them self. _

She decided wasn't hungry any more. She went over and turned off the stove and walked silently back to her room. As she snuggled under the covers, she reached for the big red teddy bear her husband had given her as part of her anniversary present. Any time he was gone, she'd snuggle with it in place of him. Speaking of presents… She'd almost forgotten. She went to the closet and searched through the shelf corner when her hand came across a smooth surface. Yes, this was it. She pulled down a silver box that had **Victoria's Secrets** in bold black lettering. She ripped off the top to reveal a push up braw and what some people would say wasn't even a thong but a shoe string. Sakura felt since she hadn't seen her husband in so long that she should give him a present. One he would really enjoy. She had planned to change into it right before she boarded the plane and would wear a coat over it and rip the coat off when she got to his apartment. She quickly threw it into her bag and went back to bed.

As she rubbed her face through the bear's soft fur, memories flash backed of certain nights her husband and she had spent together. Hey, Sakura was a Christian, but she was still human. When she turned to go to sleep, there was a crash down below followed by the hissing and meows of an angry street cat. The crash reminded her of who she thought was a drunk in the alley. She decided that she should say a quick prayer over him or her. She uttered a silent prayer and quickly added on, "God help them see your light." Though she'd been a Christian more than half of her life, she had no clue how much power was embedded in the words she'd just spoken.

The moment the words had left her lips, the son of man without a single motion, began to go to work.


End file.
